falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Jacoren
|affiliation =Vault 13 |role =Supervisor |location =Vault 13 |quests =Ache o Dispositivo de Água Destrua a fonte dos Mutantes Destrua o líder dos Mutantes |actor =Kenneth Mars |special = |tag skills =Desarmado: 54 Armas Físicas: 44 |derived =Pontos de Ação: 30 |dialogue =OVER.MSG |proto = |footer = Modelo In-game }} Jacoren é o nome dado ao Supervisor do Vault 13 em 2161. Ele se demonstra realmente preocupado com o Vault Dweller e todos os demais na comunidade, apesar de poder ser um tanto paternalístico às vezes, até mesmo arrogante. Características Quando o único dispositivo de água funcional do Vault 13 foi danificado e se desativou, ele enviou um dos vault dwellers, que depois passou a ser conhecido como o(a) Vault Dweller, aos desertos do mundo exterior para encontrar um chip substituto. No curso de sua aventura, o(a) Vault Dweller acaba por derrotar a ameaça Super mutante, e é consequentemente expulso do Vault 13, já que Jacoren achava que ele(a) arruinaria o Experimento Vault ao convencer outros dwellers a deixar o lugar. Apesar do exilo do(a) Dweller, muitas pessoas escolheram segui-lo(a) pela Wasteland. Não fica claro qual o destino de Jacoren após o evento. Ele pode tentar parar aqueles que quiserem deixar o Vault e cedo ou tarde ser sentenciado a morte por seus crimes, provavelmente após os dwellers saberem sobre seu envolvimento com o Experimento do Vault; ou ele pode ser morto pelo(a) Vault Dweller após o diálogo de despedida. Ele tinha total conhecimento do Vault Experiment conduzido pelo Enclave, portanto tentou fazer tudo o que pôde para manter Vault 13 selada por 200 anos, como o programa ditava. Como é altamente improvável que ele poderia ter vivido mais de 100 anos de idade, o conhecimento sobre tal experimento deve ter sido passado a ele pelo Overseer anterior, mais provavelmente um de seus pais. Interações Visão geral das Interações Missões *Ache o Dispositivo de Água: O chip de purificação de água de Vault 13 parou de funcionar. Jacoren lhe dá a tarefa de encontrar outro. *Destrua a fonte dos Mutantes: O exército mutante é uma grande ameaça a Vault 13. Jacoren deseja que o(a) Vault Dweller neutralize-os para assegurar a preservação do Vault. *Destrua o líder dos Mutantes: Além de destruir o exército, o líder também deve ser eliminado. Consequências das ações do jogador * Com o trait Bagunça Sangrenta, e os títulos Berserker ou Matador de Crianças, ou baixa reputação, logo após o diálogo de despedida do Supervisor, o(a) Vault Dweller irá automaticamente guardar qualquer arma que esteja em uso, empunhar uma pistola e disparar contra as costas de Jacoren. Também é possível matar Jacoren ao iniciar combate logo após o diálogo, e matá-lo normalmente. Se Jacoren for morto, ele cai ao chão com seus órgãos internos expostos pelas feridas, no que ele usa sua perna e se arrasta pelo chão numa tentativa de alcançar o portão do Vault antes que sucumba. 'Animação da Morte' Outras interações Se o jogador tiver uma inteligência abaixo de quatro, Jacoren explicará coisas de uma maneira simples e lenta. Às vezes, o personagem se mostra um tanto frustrado com as tentativas. Conte-me sobre Inventário * Detalhe: itens usados enquanto ele estiver na plataforma do Supervisor, no último nível subterrâneo do Vault. Notas * When the Master is killed and the Mariposa Base blown up, the Vault Dweller (along with their companions) will be near Vault 13. However, the cave is much brighter in appearance. ** Also, when the Vault Dweller kills Jacoren in the end, Jacoren will have a special, more violent animation. * When Jacoren is attacked with ranged weapons (the Vault Dweller cannot attack him with melee weapons) on his pedestal, two miniguns will come out, similar to the Master's Gatling lasers. * He is one of the few non-player characters in the Fallout games to not be killable. **After turning Vault 13 hostile and going near Jacoren, he will say that Vault Dweller turned against us Vault and that he cannot allow that. Frases notáveis FO01 NPC Overseer G.png| "You're back! And in one piece! How goes the search?" FO01 NPC Overseer N.png| "Do your best. Remember, we're all counting on you." FO01 NPC Overseer B.png| "We've debated this before. You ought to know now, after being out there! You think the rest of us could survive that? Besides, I'd be out of a job! I'm management! It's not like I know how to do anything useful!" FO01 NPC Overseer N.png| "Great! Let me have it. We'll see if it works." FO01 NPC Overseer N.png| "Okey-dokey. One moment, the chip is initializing. Here - here - here - There it goes... Self-test is green... re-boot is good... Hah! It's working! And it looks like we have a winner! Haha! overseer sighs with relief. You -- you've saved us. You've done it!" FO01 NPC Overseer N.png| "Nothing? No, oh no! It was something. Don't downplay what you've done. You've saved a lot of lives. All right, now we need a report on what's out there. Please go to the library." Respostas para personagens de baixa inteligência FO01 NPC Overseer N.png| "Oh, that's great! Can I have the chip, please?" FO01 NPC Overseer N.png| "No, not that. I want the com-pu-ter chip." FO01 NPC Overseer N.png| "No. The chip." FO01 NPC Overseer N.png| "Just-give-me-the-chip!" FO01 NPC Overseer N.png| "Thank you. Now, go to the library and rest for a while, ok?" FO01 NPC Overseer N.png| "Yes, you can touch things." Fala final Aparições Jacoren aparece apenas em Fallout, como uma talking head. Ele também era para aparecer no cancelado [[Fallout (filme)|filme Fallout]], onde seria revelado como o fundador da Vault-Tec e o homem que deu início à Grande Guerra. Behind the scenes * I always thought of Fallout's story of drawing straws was something the Overseer thought of. "Look, someone has to go outside, and they may die out there, so let's draw straws". Someone, probably not the Overseer since he wouldn't have gone outside no matter what, demanded that EVERYONE draw a straw in order to be truly fair. But to be honest, the vault dwellers were simply terrified of going outside, and terrified people do not always make the wisest decisions. Anyway, when big dumb Larry drew the straw, maybe the Overseer saw a way to rid their limited gene pool of some really bad alleles. - Tim Cain at DAC forum * At the end of the quest Trouble on the Homefront in Fallout 3, Amata has the same quote as Jacoren saying, "I'm sorry. You're a hero... and you have to leave", right after she exiles the Lone Wanderer from Vault 101. Gallery Overseer.png|Conceito artístico do Supervisor Overseer with miniguns.png|Jacoren no centro de comando do Vault 13 VaultDwellerFO1End.png|Jacoren e o Vault Dweller perto da entrada do Vault 13 no final de Fallout Avatar-Overseer.jpg|Rosto de Jacoren FO1 Overseer.png|Modelo dentro do jogo de:Jacoren en:Jacoren es:Jacoren fr:Jacoren hu:Vault 13 Overseer it:Jacoren ja:Jacoren pl:Jacoren ru:Смотритель Убежища 13 sv:Jacoren uk:Доглядач Сховища 13 Categoria:Personagens do Fallout Categoria:Em edição Categoria:Artigos para traduzir Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Personagens humanos de Fallout Bible Categoria:Supervisores